


Цезура

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Whiplash (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его голос звучит точно так же, каким Эндрю его и помнил - понадобится намного больше, чем пять лет, чтобы забыть это хриплое стаккато</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цезура

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caesura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835273) by [holograms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom gerontophilia 2015
> 
> Цезура - деление музыкального предложения на части,  
> требующее соответствующего оттенения при исполнении

— Дерьмово выглядишь, — заметил Флетчер.

Голос звучит точно так, как Эндрю его и запомнил — понадобилось бы гораздо больше чем пять лет, чтобы забыть хриплое стаккато оскорблений, вырывающееся из его рта с поистине Флетчеровским изяществом.

Прошло пять лет с тех пор, как они виделись последний раз — тогда все закончилось лавиной высокомерия (Эндрю), злобы (Флетчер) и самодовольства (оба). Все эти годы Эндрю представлял каково было бы вновь с ним повстречаться. И, честно говоря, это оказалось крайне неловко — столкнуться со своим бывшим наставником, бывшим учителем, бывшим-да-кем-угодно (потому что их отношения не позволяли считать друг друга любовниками, и Эндрю чувствовал себя идиотом, когда пытался назвать Флетчера своим бойфрендом — он не был ему ни парнем, ни другом).  
Эндрю знал, что Флетчер не ошибся — он ужасно выглядит. Он знал, что изменился — систематическое недоедание привело к потере веса, и из-за этого почему-то кажется, что он стал выше. Особенно это заметно по бесполезно свисающим вдоль тела рукам, словно не может никуда пристроить их в те минуты, когда не лупит по барабанной установке. У него вечно болит спина, так что он сгибает плечи и сутулится (Флетчер всегда ненавидел кривую осанку — Эндрю помнил, как он тыкал его в спину и кричал: «Выпрямись!»).

Наркотики помогают. Флетчер знал, что Эндрю их принимает, но тогда это было детской шалостью по сравнению с тем, на чем он сидел сейчас. Наркотики были их главным камнем преткновения. Флетчер требовал от него выбрать — либо он, либо они, и Эндрю — который считал, что ему нужно и то и другое — мечтал о том, чтобы Флетчер сделал выбор за него, как у них обычно и происходило.

(В конце концов он сделал выбор. Он ушел.)

— Ты и сам дерьмово выглядишь, — ответил Эндрю, но это ложь. Флетчер практически не изменился с момента их последней встречи. Именно так он мог выглядеть много лет назад, во времена Шаффера.

Эндрю скрестил руки на груди в оборонительной позе и понадеялся, что Флетчер не заметил как у него краснеют и становятся прозрачными глаза — верный признак того, что он сейчас расплачется. Он не может с этим бороться — с того момента, как он увидел Флетчера на том конце зала на этой унылой джазовой встрече, на него нахлынули эмоции, а статический шум в его ушах возрос так, что почти заглушил все остальное. Эндрю многое помнил о прошлом Флетчере: как он разочарованно вздыхал и смотрел на него в раздражении, что у него есть тайник с не-слишком-то джазовыми пластинками, которые спрятаны так, словно их смертельно опасно показывать кому-то еще, как он зарывается в простыни, как идеально сливались вместе их тела, и как Флетчер клал подбородок на его плечо, а руку лениво закидывал на бедра.

Флетчер пожал плечами. Эндрю попытался что-нибудь сказать, но подавился всхлипом и отвернулся.  
— Ну? — спросил Флетчер.  
Эндрю вновь оглянулся на него. Это было прямым, открытым приглашением. Он вообразил, как легко было бы вновь вернуться к их привычной рутине и уже приготовился с головой прыгнуть в нее, безо всякого страховочного парашюта. 

И все же он колебался. 

— Я.. хотел бы. — Он закусил губу. — На этот раз я буду стараться. Думаю, мне придется.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Флетчер. — Наконец-то ты, блядь, все понял. — Он протянул ему руку. — Пошли.

Когда Эндрю ухватился за нее, и они последовали к выходу, он наконец понял, что их разрыв вовсе не был окончательным. Флетчер впечатался в его разум и был выцарапан на на его венах. И, разумеется, он никогда не бросит его — в конце концов, он же были двумя половинками.

Скорее, они просто взяли перерыв.


End file.
